new to NCIS
by razmend
Summary: there is a new girl and she kind of had an attude i know its a bad summery the story is better this way find a path with one of my other storyes
1. Chapter 1

Maddie was at the front doors of NCIS it was her first and her nerves were high she heard from a friend that the director of NCIS was a woman she had no clue what to expect. She walked in the doors

Director: come in

Maddie goes in and sees this red headed woman behind a desk and also a man sitting at a big round table looking smug.

Maddie: hello director my name is Maddie Pinson.

Director: hello Maddie I am director Shepard and agent Gibbs_ Maddie nods to him._

Agent Gibbs: the director informs me that you will be part of my team.

Maddie: I guess I haven't really been told of where I would be.

Director: yes you will be agent Gibbs's team_ then she turns to agent Gibbs and says_ why don't you introduce her to your team.

Agent Gibbs: ok let me get them all in the Bullpen.

THE BULLPEN

Agent Dinozzo: so what do you guys think Gibbs wants?

Ducky: well if it involves me and Abigail then it must be something big.

Agent Gibbs: because it is Duck.

_Everyone looks up at Agent Gibbs who starts to walk down the stairs with the director and a girl with blue eyes and blond hair and wearing a work suit when they get down to the team he starts to talk._

Agent Gibbs: hey this is our new teammate everyone this is Maddie Pinson she is new to NCIS and will be on our team. Why don't you all introduce your selves.

Abby: hi my name is Abby and I am the forensic specialist of NCIS do you know I can murder you and get away with it_ then she laughs_

Maddie: actually all murderers leave something behindsome kind of evidence weather it is saliva or a print or even hair.

Abby: how do you know that?

Maddie: my twin sister in New York is a detective\scientist so she also says things like that.

Agent Dinozzo: oh is your sister in New York as sweet as you

SLAP

Agent Dinozzo: ouch Boss what was that for?

Agent Gibbs: because you should know better than to say something like that in front of the director. plus she is new. Can you wait a couple of weeks before you do that?

Agent Dinozzo: I am sorry. Oh and I am the senior agent. And my name is Tony

Agent McGee: my name is Tim or McGee.

Agent David: my name is Ziva and I am a mossad operative working with NCIS.

Ducky: hello I am the medical examiner and my friends call me Ducky.

Maddie: ok now that I know everyone I am curious do we have any cases.

Agent Gibbs: no not yet_ and just as he says that the phone rings he goes over to it and starts to talk in to the phone after a minute he hangs in up and says_ gear up.

THE CRIME SCENE

The agents were all either getting evidence or talking to witnesses

Maddie: I don't get this_ everyone looks at her_.

Agent Dinozzo: what don't you get probi?

Maddie: _glares at him_ I have been processing this room but something seems off_ and as she says that a bomb goes off knocking all agents and cops off their feet._

Agent Gibbs: are you alright Tim

Agent McGee: yes boss but where are Tony and Maddie?

Agent Gibbs _yelling_: Maddie, Tony.

The two agents run up to the house and keep saying the 2 names with no answers.

_**Sooo what do we think will happen well you will have to stay tuned this may come to my character in CSI NY Mia Pinson R and R please I helps me to post faster lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and his team where boarding a plane and could all tell that Mia was scared to death and hoped that her little sister by 3 minutes was ok she was really worried that something was wrong. Don was worried about Mia she was looking like she was about to faint but holding herself up, so when they got the their seats he took her hand and said

Flack: are you ok Mia?

Mia:_ she looks at him with a small grin_ "I'm ok Flack just worried about my sister

Flack: _he looks at her and says_ "yeah well you're worrying me"

Mia: sorry Flack

Flack: so is this Gibbs character going to pick us up. _ He was trying to change the subject._

Mia: yeah _she said_ he is then he will be taking us strait to the hospital.

Then they both hear over the intercom _ladies and gents we will be landing in D.C in about 5 minutes so if you please put your seats in the upright position and turn off all electronics_.

So the detectives all get ready and got their stuff together and headed to get their luggage then to the car that was hopefully waiting for them.

When they got outside there was a car marked NCIS and went over to it they saw an old looking man sitting at the wheel and knocked on the window he looked and they saw his face go white then he got out and greeted them and said

Agent Gibbs: I'm sorry I thought you were your sister she did not say anything about you being her twin.

Mia: it's ok Agent Gibbs I just want to get to the hospital to see my sister _then adds_ how is she?

Agent Gibbs: she is doing ok I the doctors are saying that we can't know too much because we are not family.

Mia: yeah well I will tell you and your team every thing

Agent Gibbs: thank you we are all worried about her.

Mia: I know

_And she heads towered the door to the IEC_

_When she gets in the room she sees her sister and nearly fainted her sister looked like she was beat up then blown up. The doctor then comes in and says-_

_Doctor: _so are you the twin sister you look so much like I almost called the cops

Mia: yeah we look alike I'm older then her by 3 minutes

Doctor: so we had to do a lot of surgery to help her brain not be so to so round so right now she is in induced coma and we are hoping that her brain will be able to heal its self without the need to do any brain major surgery.

Mia: wait you said that you had to do surgery to keep her brain from exploding?

Doctor: yes I did say that but it was not any major surgery.

Mia: ok thank you doctor.

_And Mia heads back to her group of worried people_

_Right as she enters the room everyone looks at her and Gibbs comes over to her and says_

Agent Gibbs: so how is she_?_

_Mia: _she is in induced coma to keep the swelling down and if that does not work then they haveto do a major surgery_._

Agent Gibbs: well let's hope that the induced coma works then

Mia: Agent Gibbs how is your agent

Agent Gibbs: honestly he blames himself he thinks that he should have seen it but she did and it was too late.

Mia: do you want me to talk to him?

Agent Gibbs: if you want to he is in room 15

Mia: ok

_So Mia continued to walk and when she got to room she turned and saw him and spoke_

Mia: so the agent who was with my sister when you were blown up_ he looks up in shock_

Dinozzo: wow you look so much like her I can't believe I let her go in there she was just a probi I should have known and I didn't I'm sorry Ms…..

Mia: you can call me detective Pinson if you want or Mia.

Dinozzo: thanks but I must know why are you being so nice to me when you know that I am the one is awake and she is not? Why don't you hate me?

Mia: Agn… Tony I don't hate you, you have to know that agents get killed or hurt every day I know that so you're ok on my part.

Agent Dinozzo: thanks detective umm... how is she?

Mia: she honestly looks like she was beat up then blown up

_Then all the sudden they hear a beep come from a little further down the hall coming from Maddie's room._

_Mia whispered Maddie and took off towered her sisters room in time to see doctors rushing in the room._

Doctor 1: we are losing her!

Doctor 2: get the heart pumper!

Mia: No! Maddie_ and starts to run but gets stopped by someone she turns and sees Don_

Don: M let them do their jobs

Mia: bu…

_And before he could say anymore she turns and runs outside afraid to let anyone see her cry Don looks at the team and says I'll be back and he follows her outside._

_By now the whole team knows he likes her and she him but they also know that Don is afraid that she will get hurt or worse._

Don: Mia are you ok?

Mia: do I look ok _she said between breaths because she was trying not to show her tears in front of him_ my sister is in there dying and I can't do a thing about it. I know maybe if I just have not joined NYPD my sister would still be alive because then she would not have joined NCIS.

Flack: Mia don't you dare say that if you had not come here then my life would have no meaning!

Mia: what the hell is that supposed to mean Flack?

Flack: what….. Mia remember when you first woke up?

Mia: Ummmm yes I do how could I not.

Flack: Mia do you remember when you first came around and you said that me and Mac needed to move on but I think by the look on your face and the look you gave me was that you were telling me to move on to you did Jess tell you that?

Mia:_ she was so shocked that he would be the one to bring it up_ yes she did but I didn't think I should tell you because I didn't think that you would like me back or that you would not believe me. Don why are you bringing this up?

Flack: Mia I … I lov... Iloveyou

Mia:_ oh my god he did not just say that_ did you just say what I thought you just said?

_He moves closer to her and says _Mia I know you think that I don't want you to get hurt and I really don't but Mia I like you a lot and seeing you so sad and almost dead I hate please Mia give me give us a chance.

Mia: Don_ she closes up the gap that was between them_ _and puts her hand up to his face and right as she was about to kiss him the door opens._

Mac: Mia, Don Maddie is ok they were able to stop the bleeding _then he pauses and says did I interrupt something as he notices that her hand was on his cheek and she quickly takes her hand away and steps back and then says_

Mia: no Mac you weren't we were just talking… so my sister is ok then?

Mac: she is the doctors were able to stable her for now.

Mia: ok then I will go inside and see to her then I think we should head to NCIS to see if we can help the agents get the person who did this to my sister and agent Dinozzo.

_They got to Maddie's room and Mia waited she really wanted her sister to make up but knew that sense she was in coma and her brain needed to heal. About 10 minutes later the doctor and Gibbs come in and Gibbs says-_

Gibbs: if you're ready to go to the navy yard then we should go now that way we can look at what our forensic scientist said about our evidence that we collected.

Mia: hum yeah I can go…._she looks at her sister not wanting to leave_

Gibbs: it's alright someone is going to be here at all times and if she has any change you will be the first to know.

Mia: ok then let's go._ She gets her stuff then leaves_

_After a 20 minute ride to the navy yard they finally arrive and man it was boring they didn't even talk but who would want to talk._

_They get in and put their stuff down then head to the crime lab up stairs_

Gibbs: Abs? Do you have anything from what we sent you?

Abby: Gibbs how is she? _Then she turns to Mia and says_ you must be Mia I heard so much about you and your sister I didn't meet her yet it was her first crime scene and wow sorry I guess I should tell you everything so you can get back to her?

Mia: that would be nice. What can you tell us?

Abby: well I can tell you that the bomb was handmade and very professional I tried to rebuild it but I don't have everything I need…..I have to say that it's a good thing she and Tony figured it out or they might have been a lot more hurt then they are now.

Mia: thanks Abby

Gibbs: if you find anything new call me got it?

Abby: man you know me better then that I always call you that is if you bring me a Caffpow?

Gibbs: don't worry Abs I will

_Mia and Gibbs leave the lab and meet the other agents and detectives they start talking about what they are going to do sense really they have nothing except that the bomb was made by a professional._

Mia: this is bad we have nothing, nothing that could help us figure out who made the bomb and nothing to figure out why it was put in that house.

Gibbs: how about in the mean time you _looking at Mia_ go back to the hospital and wait for us to get something that way if Maddie makes up she won't freak out.

Mia: good idea even though I don't I like the idea of it

Flack: I'll go with you

Mia: no Flack I need to be alone with her and you need to stay her in case something comes up and they need you.

Flack: that may be true but you're my partner.

Mac: Mia is right we might need you so you should stay here

Flack: ok I'll stay here but if you need anything call me ok?

Mia: don't worry worrywart I'll be ok and I will call you

Gibbs: Mia why don't take my car so you don't have to take the cab

Mia: thanks agent Gibbs _then she turn and leaves_

_She gets to the hospital and heads to her sisters room_

Mia: hey Mad's how are you? Look I know you can't hear me and all but I have heard that you can still hear me… Maddie I miss you and I have a feeling that if I hadn't joined the NPYD that you would be ok and but my partner told me that if you are anything like me that no matter what happened she would never let you tell her what to do.

Maddie: _in a weak voice_ hey you need to stop blaming yourself.

Mia: Maddie you're awake I was sooo worried about you._ Then remembers _I need to call your team then mine or both they need to know that you're alive.

_She heads out she pulls out her phone and calls Gibbs_

_**On the phone**_

_**Gibbs: Gibbs?**_

_**Mia: hey Gibbs it's Mia I have great news**_

_**Gibbs: really **_

_**Mia: yeah Maddie is up and she is talking**_

_**Gibbs: Mia that's great news we are on our way**_

_** Off the phone**_

_The team gets to the hospital and as they head down and get to the room that she is in and they hear in whispers_

Mia: so who is the guy you are crushing on these days…..anyone on your team?

Maddie: sis…yes on both

Mia:_ excited_ who?

Maddie: his name is Jethro you may know him as Gibbs

Mia: _shocked _wow sis he is kinda old but I can see what you see in him

Maddie: what about you?

Mia: I have a crush on my partner and that's bad sis because he had a girlfriend that was his partner and she died in the line of duty.

_Everyone comes in kinda scared_

Mia: did you guys over hear what we were talking about?

_At the same time_ yeah sorry

Gibbs: Ummmm I think we need to talk Maddie?

Mia: _gets up and heads to where he is next to his ear_ If you hurt my sister Gibbs then i will be sooo tempted to hurt you right back.


	3. Authors NOTE

Sorry Everyone

I am working on most of my stories at the moment I am working on

Chapter 7 of SPD Goes to The Future(Power Rangers SPD)

Chapter 4 of Something New and Strange(NCIS)

And that is it I just updated the second chapter to my FIRST Harry Potter Fanfic and advice everyone to read it...and on a repeat note if you want my to start any other chapters for other stories LET ME KNOW! please and thank you (:


End file.
